Interesting Music
by Rashika Star
Summary: Well I can't say too much without giving away the plot...uh.Taito/Yamachi...*SLASH* Rating is R just to be safe..won't matter anyway cause It might go up later..*maybe*
1. Default Chapter

A/N This is an AU fic. It's also a..*drum roll* dum dum dum .......TAITO/YAMACHI!!! *Gets out the wedding bubbles and gets funny looks* Oh yeah....Too soon right? lol...  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon.. *has some extremely vivid mental thoughts for if she ever does* O.O *blush* Read and review..*hides in the closet*  
  
A/N #2 This lil' fic was just something I thought of when I was listening to Chained To You by Savage Garden. SO I guess this could be considered a song fic type thing..If its not very good..I'm sorry..It's my first one. Ben is my original character. I have big plans for him later. If you don't know the song..I'll put the words at the end of the story.  
  
Interesting Music  
  
By Rashika Star  
  
"Ben, I can't believe I let you talk me into this. Remember what happened to me last time?!"Tai hollered over the music and chatter at the bar. Ben turned and gave him an award-winning smile.  
  
"You'll be fine, Tai. Besides you brought your pepper spray right?" Ben laughed as Tai gave him a blank look, and then quickly caught onto the joke.  
  
"Very funny." Tai looked around. This was the second time he had been to this club. The first time he came here a couple of guys mistook him for a renter and kept trying to give him money to let them screw him. And vise versa. After he refused, things got a bit complicated. After the manager came to figure out what was going on, a couple of punches were thrown and the group of guys were banned from the club.  
  
"Tai !?" Ben tapped him on the shoulder, snapping him out of the memory. "It'll be fine. We came here to have some fun, and if we are lucky, maybe even pick up a couple of guys. I mean come on..look at all the cuties out there!" Ben pointed to the dance floor. "And since we ARE both single, we can look and touch..and not get in trouble for it." He said while wiggling an eyebrow. Tai laughed. Ben ordered them some drinks and they sat at on of the tables, talking for a while.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yeah..I see him now...he's with the one with the long black hair and bright blue streak? Hey I've seen him here before...he's a regular." Daisuke told his friend. " So..you like the one with the brown spiky hair..huh Yama..." He nudged him with his elbow..." See I told you that you would find someone...now..for a little fun." Grinned Daisuke. Yama looked at his friend and laughed. Daisuke always had a thing for the ones with long dark hair. They had been coming to this club for about a year and knew half of the people there. "Well I'm gonna go get a drink..be back in a bit." yelled Dai as he pushed through the crowd. Yama smiled, knowing his little friend a bit too well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
".......and he said 'Hey! Where's the cream filling?!" Ben and Tai cracked up at the joke. Ben could make anyone laugh at anytime.  
  
"Hey Cutie." Ben and Tai looked up to see a rather nice looking boy standing by their table. He had the kind of skin that was naturally a golden brown color. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a nice silver shirt that was unbuttoned all the way down..giving everyone a nice glimpce of his flat stomach. Not that anyone was complaining "You want another drink?" He asked Ben.  
  
" Uh.sure" grinned Ben. 'Hmm..his hair is almost like Tai's, just a bit more red color to it,' he thought.  
  
"I'll buy it for you..on one condition. You have to dance with me...and then we'll see where it goes from there." There was a faint glimmer of challenge in his eyes.  
  
Ben, being the 'outgoing' person he was, took up the challenge. "Ok. I'll do whetever you want, if you tell me your name." He stood up.  
  
Daisuke smiled. "Its Daisuke, but my friends call Davis or Dai. Take your pick and lets go to the bar." he said, already meking his way from the table to the bar. Ben moved to follow him, but not before flashing Tai a wink. Tai giggled and gave him a thumbs up.  
  
After a bit, Tai had finished his drink and went to get another. He was halfway there when he stopped to look at his watch. A second later he found himself on his back. "What th..? " He questioned. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to run into you like that. Here let me help you up." came a voice from above him. He looked up to see a hand extended to him, then looking up further to see the person that the hand belonged to. He was taken aback. Staring back at him with silent laughter in his eyes, was a slightly flushed beauty. Those eye were the deepest things Tai had seen. Just looking at the blue pools, made him feel like he was drowning, not that it was a bad thing. He revealed in the feeling. He was brought back to reality by a slight giggle. "Are you gonna take my hand and let me help you up, or you just gonna sit there all night?" Tai smiled and took his hand.  
  
" Thanks," he looked at the blonde in front of him. He was wearing a black silky shirt and black leather pants. He flicked his eyes up and down his body. 'Wow....he must be a health nut or something to keep looking like that" If he only knew.  
  
"My name's Yamato, but everyone calls me Matt. What do people call you?" Matt asked.  
  
"Tai," he said breathlessly.  
  
Matt grinned. He saw the way Tai looked at him. If it had been anyone else, he would have been angry, but for some reason with this guy, he felt great. He was still holding on to his hand, so he did what felt right. He pulled Tai to a corner that wasn't completely empty, but enough so they wouldn't be crowded.  
  
"Dance with me?" Matt asked  
  
Tai laughed "Sorry, I can only slow dance....But I'm more than happy to watch." Matt blushed a little.  
  
The last song, an old Micheal Jackson song had just finished and the new one was just starting. A remix of Beautiful Stranger by Madonna. Matt's eyes eyes lit up and he moved a little way away from Tai. He loved Madonna and this song was his favorite..even if it was a bit old by now. And since it was a remix with a faster beat, he could actually dance to it. He closed his eyes and started swaying his hips and moving his hands up his body.  
  
Tai almost fainted as he watched Matt dance. 'Beautiful Stranger...how ironic...' Tai thought. He was getting a bit warm standing there watching Matt dance, hands above his head and then running back down his body.  
  
Matt opened his eyes slightly, his hair covering them, and looked around. in the opposite corner he saw Dai and Tai's friend making out. 'Looks like someone's getting a little friendly,' he mused. Then he looked over at Tai. He smiled at the look on his face. His mouth was slightly open and Matt could see that he was having a bit of trouble getting enough air into his lungs. The song ended and Matt walked back to Tai. He slowly licked his lips and smiled as he got the reaction he wanted.  
  
Tai watched as Matt sauntered back to him. God, was he the sexiest thing he had ever laid eyes on. He was about to say something, when Matt reached up and put his arms around Tai's neck, slowly bringing him face to face, seeing that Tai was a couple of inches taller then him. Tai closed his eyes and felt Matt's mouth move to his. Tai gasped at first then leaned into it, wanting more. What felt like an eternity, was actually a few minutes, but it was enough that they both need to separate to breath. That was the best kiss Tai had ever taken part in. It was like one of them movie kisses....perfect. He looked into Matt's eyes and saw the desire in them, changing his eyes into a deep, almost navy blue.  
  
"You wanna go somewhere else?" Matt asked, as breathless as Tai had been earlier. Tai just nodded.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well?!?!? How horrible was it?!?! Sorry if there are lots of spelling errors..my spell check don't work...I don't think that there any other Matt and Tai stories out there like this one..but if there are.. lemme know And Ill take this fic down..don't wanna be stepping on anyone's toes..I think this is the most I've ever written about Matt and Tai. I might just end it there to keep from wrecking the story..or should I continue? Just be warned..that if it continues..it most likely will be a lemon..and that I'd have to change the rating..What? You knew that already? Oh Ok...just thought I'd remind you...*grin*  
  
Well I don't own the song that inspired this lil' fic..Chained to You by Savage Garden. Nor do I own the (former) members of Savage Garden. trust me..if I did..there would be a thick layer of dust in all the rooms except the Kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom...*blush* What?!?! ITS TRUE!!!! lol...::drool:: Dan and Darren....  
  
Oh...I have Darren's new CD..let me be the first to tell you guys ITS GREAT!!!!!!!!! You should go out and buy it.. *grin*  
  
ANyway..for those of you who have never hear this song..and yes there are some people out there who don't know it by heart.. Here are the words.... Oh yeah..I also don't own Madonna or Micheal Jackson..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chained To You  
  
We were standing all alone you were leaning in to speak to me  
  
Acting like a mover shaker dancing to Madonna then you kissed me  
  
And I think about it all the time  
  
Sweet temptation rush all over me  
  
And I think about it all the time  
  
Passion desire so intense I can't take anymore because  
  
I feel the magic all around you  
  
It's bringing me to my knees  
  
Like I wanna be  
  
I've got to be chained to you  
  
And when you looked into my eyes felt a sudden sense of urgency  
  
Fascination cast a spell and you became more than just a mystery  
  
And I think about you all the time  
  
Is this fate is it my destiny  
  
That I think about you all the time  
  
I no longer pretend to have my hand on the wheel because  
  
I feel the magic all around you  
  
It's bringing me to my knees  
  
Like I wanna be  
  
I've got to be chained to you  
  
I feel the magic building around you  
  
I feel the magic all around you  
  
It's bringing me to my knees  
  
Like I wanna be  
  
I've got to be chained to you  
  
And I think about it all the time  
  
And I think about it all the time  
  
Tell me it's maddness I barely know you  
  
We were standing all alone you were leaning in to speak to me  
  
Ten steps back your still a mystery  
  
Acting like a mover shaker dancing to Madonna then you kissed me  
  
I can't take anymore because  
  
I feel the magic all around you  
  
It's bringing me to my knees  
  
Like I wanna be  
  
I've got to be chained to you  
  
I feel the magic building around you  
  
I feel the magic all around you  
  
It's bringing me to my knees  
  
Like I wanna be  
  
I've got to be chained to you  
  
Tell me it's maddness  
  
I barely know you  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Well R& R to tell me what you think  
  
Ja~Ne!!! 


	2. 

A/N and Disclaimer: Ack..! Hello again. *sigh* Some people talked me into writing a 2nd chapter to this. The things I do..eh? So, I'm sorry in advance if this comes out kinda shitty..It's my first attempt at writing a lemon. And it really doesn't help that I'm in a bit of a depressed mood. But, we'll see how this one comes out ok? I don't own them. Trust me, if I did..They'd be chained to the wall in my attic. *sweatdrop* ok..on to chapter 2. There is no title for this one, cause I'm lazy. God I hope this doesn't turn out to be longer that these two chapters.*cries* It was only supposed to be a one shot fic!  
  
Chapter Two. By: Rashika Star  
  
Feeling along the wall, Matt flicked on the light to the apartment he shared with Dai. Making sure there were no dirty clothes strung across the couch or chairs, he led Tai in. "Would you like something to drink?" Matt asked as he set off into the kitchen to get himself a drink. "We have water, beer, some Pepsi, milk, and a pitcher of jello water..Daisuke was sick the other day." Matt grinned as he looked over the refrigerator door at Tai.  
  
Tai was standing by the door still, looking around. The place was a hell of a lot cleaner than his and Ben's apartment. There wasn't a shirt or sock to be seen anywhere on the floor or furniture. The floor was clean, no dirty plates or cookie crumbs lying around. The place was virtually spotless. He was starting to feel a little uneasy. He had never been with another guy before. But he did know what to expect. Ben liked to talk and had figured that Tai needed to know stuff like that.  
  
"Tai?"  
  
"What? Oh, uh.. I'll take some Pepsi. Thanks."  
  
Matt frowned a little and grabbed two cans of pop. He wandered back over to Tai and handed him his drink. " Hey..are you ok?"  
  
Tai opened it and took a drink. "Yeah," He said as Matt led them to the couch. " It's just that I'm kinda not used to this." He looked over at Matt, who was studying him and blushed.  
  
"Used to what? Being offered a drink or coming home with a total stranger that happens to be a guy?"  
  
Tai grinned sheepishly. " The coming home with a total stranger who is a guy one."  
  
Matt laughed. "Don't worry. I won't bite. Well..unless you ask me to. I understand if your scared. And maybe a bit drunk. We can just sit here and talk. If that's what you want. And if we do do anything, it doesn't have to mean anything. It can be anything you want it to be. Ok?" He smirked at Tai. "Hey, we could just sit here and watch a movie. You can stay here if you want, I don't think your gonna want to go back out in the rain." He said looking at the window.  
  
'Rain?' Tai thought. He too glanced out the window and saw that it was down pouring. " Hmm..guess not," He turned back to Matt. "What kind of movies you got?"  
  
~~~  
  
Matt looked over at Tai. They had settled to watching 'Little Shop of Horrors' and Tai had finished his Pepsi, along with two beers. Currently the brunette was sleeping curled up on the couch. 'It's odd,' Matt thought, 'That I just meet this guy at a bar and we were acting like we've known each other forever.' He thought this over a little bit, but then shrugged it off.  
  
The movie was almost over and since Tai was sleeping, Matt decided he was going to shower and call it a night. He made his way to the bathroom making as little noise as possible. Turning on the water in the shower, and while waiting for the water temperature to change, he stripped and gathered his soap and shampoo. He tested the water one last time, confirming that it was just right, and stepped in. After washing himself and his hair, he rinsed of and leaned is forehead up against the wall and sighed, allowing the warm water to massage his back and shoulders. Without realizing it, he started dozing off. The cold water took care of that, bringing him back to the land of the living. Shutting the water off and getting out to dry off, he realized he didn't bring any clothes in with him. Again he sighed and, wrapping a towel around his waist he made his way back to his bedroom. Tai momentarily forgotten, Matt began his search for a pair of decent boxers.  
  
  
  
~~~ Can't you just smell the lemon in the air? *sprays Lemon stuff in the air* hehehe. ack..I kinda cut this one short. Gah. Sorry no lemon yet. But it's in the next chapter. I know because I've already started to write it. And I figured that I was to tired to type it. I hope you don't mind. *sigh* Am drained. Long day of school....boy am I glad it's a weekend. The next chap will pick up where this one left off. Again I'm sorry.  
  
Ja-Ne!! R&R please 


End file.
